<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For You by CTippy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441036">Just For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy'>CTippy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sex Education video. Spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aimee Gibbs/Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Otis Milburn, Jackson marchetti/vivienne odesanya, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, ola nyman/adam groff, ola nyman/lily iglehart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'll be the fire<br/>So I can light up<br/>An empty room<br/>Just for you<br/>I'll be a fighter<br/>Give me the thunder<br/>And I'll get through<br/>Just for you<br/>'Cause you'd do the same too."</p><p> </p><p>This second season, in particular, had so many moments of understanding and friendship and solidarity and I loved them so much I really wanted to make a video if I managed to find the right song, which I did, so here we are! I also tried to experiment more with overlays and effects and I honestly don't know if I like the final result, but I hope you do. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/190501646832/ill-be-the-fire-so-i-can-light-up-an-empty-room">Like and/or reblog</a> on Tumblr- Please, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzygoFfkKo0">like</a> and/or <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?">subscribe</a> to support my channel<a href="http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear"><br/></a>Follow me on: <a href="https://twitter.com/CTippy90">Twitter</a> - <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/">Instagram</a> - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy">DeviantArt</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>